


Quoth The Raven: Message Home

by themanlymanman



Category: RWBY
Genre: STRQ Beacon Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanlymanman/pseuds/themanlymanman
Summary: The Branwen Tribe sends a messenger to Raven while she's at BeaconShe really wishes they hadn't





	Quoth The Raven: Message Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://kuroshiro2000.tumblr.com/post/175097144280

The Branwen Tribe of bandits were some of the most feared criminals in the region. Raven had grown up hearing tale after tale of the atrocities her fellow members had committed. The stories could range from robbing travellers to massacring entire villages or fall anywhere in between. There were thousands of lien worth of bounties on any individual member and the resulting wanted posters were often keep as badges of honor. “If people want you dead, then you’ve done something worthwhile” is what the Tribe leader would always say, usually followed by a low chuckle and a pat on the shoulder after someone had caused mischief of the illegal variety. The Branwen were liars and thieves and--

 

Tap tap tap

 

-absolutely positively insufferable.

 

“Rai that bird has been tapping on the window for the last half hour, just let it inside for Maiden’s sake.” Summer says, standing from the bed and making for the dorm window. “For all you know, it could just be Qrow not wanting to use the door again.”

 

“Even more of a reason to not let it in.” Raven grumbles but doesn’t move to stop Summer.

 

Summer clicks her tongue at her grumblings and spares her a glare that doesn’t actually contain much heat before unlatching the window to allow their feathered guest in. For a few seconds the only sound in the room is the ruffling of feathers and the clacking of talons on the floor as the sleek black bird walks over to where Raven sits cross legged on the floor, one hand keeping her head propped up while the other had been fiddling with her scroll.

 

They both silently watch as the raven hops onto the bed and seems to make itself comfortable before turning and fixing Raven with a purposeful stare.

 

Still standing beside the window, Summer watches this exchange with some caution mixed with amusement. Raven and her namesake seemed to be engaged in a staring contest and the longer it continued the more aggravated Raven became until it apparently came to a head with Raven suddenly taking a swing at the bird. It doesn’t connect and the raven flutters over to settle on Summer’s shoulder with a look that could only be described as smug.

 

“Just hurry up and deliver whatever fucking message the tribe sent.” Raven huffs out and just barely stops herself from rolling her eyes at the look Summer gives her for her use of foul language.

 

The messenger jumps from Summer’s shoulder to the still open window and begins cawing. Summer’s amusement only grows watching the exchange.

 

Raven on the other hand is trying to figure out a way to snap the stupid bird’s neck.

 

“You should write to us more.”

“When are you going to visit?”

“What a beautiful girl.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“You sly dog.”

“Make sure you treat her well.”

“When did you learn to make friends?”

 

The messages just kept coming. Raven was seriously going to kill this damn bird. Actually, better yet, she was gonna pluck it and then bring it the academy cook. She’s sure he would appreciate some fresh meat. To make matters even worse, Qrow just so happens to decide to enter the room. He takes one look at the raven on the windowsill and immediately bursts into laughter. Raven decides she’ll kill him, too. Maybe stuff the bird inside him afterward. Had to be a delicacy somewhere, right?

 

The giggling in the corner draws her attention away from her murder plots long enough for Qrow to catch his breath and straighten up. Summer simply shrugs her shoulders when she receives a raised eyebrow in her direction.

 

“You can’t tell me all this isn’t even a lil bit funny.” She explains, using her index and thumb as a visual aide.

 

“It absolutely is not.” Raven deadpans but that seems to make Summer giggle even more. Raven can feel her lip twitch at the sound and sight but catches the smirk on Qrow’s face and squashes it before anything can fully form.

 

“Aw, come on, Raven.” Qrow starts and moves to throw an arm around her but she ducks out and he ends up falling onto the bed but continues unperturbed. “Relax a little. The folks back home just wanna know how we’re doing.”

 

“We send updates regularly.” Raven tries to argue.

“Yeah, but those are mostly things like grades, and projects, and hunts. They wanna know know how _we’re_ doing.”

“Our grades and hunts _are_ how we’re doing. Everything else doesn’t matter”

 

“Are you saying my team bonding exercises don’t matter?” Summer asks, tilting her head and pouting.

 

Raven leans her head back and groans.

 

Summer’s giggles and Qrow’s chuckling tell her they both know the answer, whether she openly admits it or not.

 

The messenger bird caws loudly to remind everyone of its presence on the windowsill. With a nudge from Qrow and an encouraging smile from Summer, Raven stands and makes her way to the window. Reaching out so the raven can perch on her hand, she brings it level with her face and looks at it for a bit before sighing. “Tell the tribe that I’m doing well. That I will make sure to write to them soon. I’ll tell them all about my team and the things we’ve done and the new experiences I’ve had.”

 

With that she sticks her arm out the window and the messenger raven takes off to bring the tribe her reply. Summer wraps her arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her shoulder before reaching up and pressing one to her cheek with a whispered _Was that so hard?_ before letting her go and turning to return to her original spot on Raven’s bed. This time Raven does roll her eyes.

 

The Branwen Bandit Tribe are the most feared band of criminals in the world. They pillage and murder and steal. But above all else… they were her family.

 

And family had to count for something… 

 

Didn't it?


End file.
